Club Pipe
by supermask
Summary: A new Nightclub has opened at the Mushroom Kingdom, what will the residents think of this new nightclub, will it go successful, and it will go down the drains?
1. Opening Night

(Mario and Luigi sort their suits out ready)

Luigi: Mario?

Mario: What's up?

Luigi: Why are we wearing suits?

Mario: We're going to Club Pipe's opening day

Luigi: Club Pipe?

Mario: It's Mushroom Kingdom's first Night Club, it's got everything, Bar, Toilets, Theatre, Casino, you can even sign up to have a show for free, isn't that awesome?

Luigi: Yeah, i bet it is?

Mario: Oh come on Luigi, you're enjoy it, just come and have some time with me, ok?

Luigi: Fine...

(Mario and Luigi leave their Bedroom, leave the House, and enter the Car, the Car drives off, Kylie Koopa is wearing a dress outside Club Pipe)

Kylie Koopa: Howdy everyone, Kylie Koopa here, for MK news, we are waiting for the opening of Club Pipe, Mushroom Kingdom's first Night Club, and Lakitu is gonna cut the rope, in 5 minutes, stay tuned for more

(Mario and Luigi park their Car at Club Pipe's Carpark and get out of the Car)

Luigi: Wow, it looks like one of those places you see in Las Vegas

Mario: Yep, it sure does, this is gonna be the best Night Club in the Mushroom Kingdom

(Mario and Luigi walk towards Club Pipe and Lakitu walks towards the Microphone)

Lakitu: HELLO AUDIENCE!

Audience: HELLO LAKITU!

Lakitu: AND WELCOME TO THE OPENING NIGHT, OF CLUB PIPE, MUSHROOM KINGDOM'S FIRST NIGHT CLUB!

Audience: (Cheer and Applause)

Lakitu: PEACH, WILL YOU DO THE HONOURS OF CUTTING THE ROPE!

(Peach picks up the giant golden scissors and cuts the red rope)

Lakitu: CLUB PIPE IS NOW OFFICIALY OPEN!

Audience: (Cheer and Applause)

Lakitu: NOW GO IN AND THERE AND HAVE SOME FUN!

(Mario and Luigi enter Club Pipe)

Mario: Whoa, this place looks better then it expected

Luigi: Where do we start?

Mario: Getting something to drink

(Mario and Luigi walk over to the Bar)

Daisy: Good evening Mario Brothers, how can i help you?

Mario: Yes, vodka martini, shaken, not stirred

Luigi: The same

Daisy: Ok

(Daisy pours Vodka into two glasses and gives them to Mario and Luigi)

Daisy: Enjoy the rest of your night

Mario: Thank you

(Mario and Luigi walk over to an empty Table and drink their Vodkas)

Mario: Man, this night is starting to get good allright

Luigi: That's what you think Mario?

Mario: What do you mean?

Luigi: Bowser and his Kids are here too

(Mario notices Bowser and his Kids entering the Club)

Mario: Oh great, just when everything was starting to get so well

(Bowser and His Kids sitting down on a Table, Peach walks over to Mario and Luigi)

Peach: Hi Boys

Mario and Luigi: Hi Peach

Peach: Didn't expect to see you tonight, i thought you would be busy

Mario: Peach, would we really miss the opening ceremony, of Club Pipe, we wouldn't, we're the Mario Brothers, we always get to places on time

(Mario drinks his Vodka)

Peach: What do you think of Club Pipe so far?

Mario: I don't know, i noticed Bowser is here

Peach: Should we kick him out?

Mario: Nah, why would i do that, he hasn't do anything wrong, let him stay for a bit, if he causes trouble, give him the Boot

Peach: Ok

(Bowser is talking to Ludwig)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Dad?

Bowser: Yes Ludwig?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Do you think i should go up on stage, and play my opera music

Bowser: If you the balls Son, then yes

Ludwig Von Koopa: Who's balls are you talking about?

Bowser: Justin Bieber's

Ludwig Von Koopa: Well, if i have bigger balls then him, then i'm going up there

Bowser: Everybody has bigger balls then him

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh, well i'm going up then

(Ludwig walks towards the Stage and signs up to go up for a performance)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Look out world, my balls is signing up for a uncomfortable position

(Mario walks over to Bowser)

Mario: Well well well, looks like drunken Koopa's just lost his drunken pooper, how are you doing Bowser?

Bowser: Oh hah hah, very funny Mario, and yes i'm doing fine

Mario: Bowser, why don't you and me, head down to the Casino, and we'll play some games ok?

Bowser: After when my Son does his performance?

Mario: Ok

(Mario sits next to Bowser, Ludwig and Peach come up on stage)

Audience: (Applause and cheers)

Peach: Thank you so much for coming, i'll be singing the first song for tonight, and the first performance for tonight, i was so close of not having a good performance without someone who's good at classical music, but thank god that Ludwig Von Koopa is here tonight, give him a round of applause

Peach and Audience: (Applause)

(Ludwig bows)

Peach: Now, i hope you're ready for tonight, we're gonna play Old Cape Cod by Patti Page, enjoy

Audience: (Applause and cheers)

(Ludwig starts playing Old Cape Cod on Piano)

Peach: (Sings) If you're fond of sand dunes and salty air  
Quaint little villages here and there  
(You're sure)You're sure to fall in love with old Cape Cod  
(Cape Cod, that old Cape Cod)

If you like the taste of a lobster stew  
Served by a window with an ocean view  
(You're sure)You're sure to fall in love with old Cape Cod

Winding roads that seem to beckon you  
Miles of green beneath a sky of blue  
Church bells chimin' on a Sunday morn  
Remind you of the town where you were born

If you spend an evening you'll want to stay  
Watching the moonlight on Cape Cod Bay  
You're sure to fall in love with old Cape Cod

(aah, aah)

If you spend an evening you'll want to stay (on Cape Cod Bay)  
Watching the moonlight on Cape Cod Bay  
You're sure to fall in love with old Cape Cod  
You're sure to fall in love  
You're sure to fall in love with old Cape CodIf you're fond of sand dunes and salty air  
Quaint little villages here and there  
(You're sure)You're sure to fall in love with old Cape Cod  
(Cape Cod, that old Cape Cod)

If you like the taste of a lobster stew  
Served by a window with an ocean view  
(You're sure)You're sure to fall in love with old Cape Cod

Winding roads that seem to beckon you  
Miles of green beneath a sky of blue  
Church bells chimin' on a Sunday morn  
Remind you of the town where you were born

If you spend an evening you'll want to stay  
Watching the moonlight on Cape Cod Bay  
You're sure to fall in love with old Cape Cod

(aah, aah)

If you spend an evening you'll want to stay (on Cape Cod Bay)  
Watching the moonlight on Cape Cod Bay  
You're sure to fall in love with old Cape Cod  
You're sure to fall in love  
You're sure to fall in love with old Cape Cod

Audience: (Applause and cheers)

Mario: Come on Bowser, let's go to the Casino

Bowser: Ok

(Mario and Bowser walk towards the Casino)


	2. The Casino

(Mario and Bowser enter the Casino)

Mario: So what do you wanna do?

Bowser: Blackjack, there's always a goodtime for some Blackjack

Mario: Allright, Blackjack it is

(Mario and Bowser walk towards the Blackjack table, Yoshi is trying to calm down Wiggler who just lost a blackjack game)

Yoshi: Wiggler please calm down, it's just a game

Wiggler: I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN ALL THIS MONEY, AND YOU WON IT ALL!

Yoshi: Wiggler please

(Mario and Bowser notices Wiggler having a temper)

Bowser: What do you think caused his temper?

Mario: He might have lost a game

Bowser: True

(Mario notices Yoshi)

Mario: Why don't we ask Yoshi

(Mario and Bowser walk towards Yoshi)

Mario: Hey Yoshi

Yoshi: Hey Mario

Mario: What's up with Wiggler, did he lose a game?

Yoshi: Yep, against me

Mario: You know, we should really learn to control the guy's temper tantrums

Yoshi: Yeah well, not tonight though, it's getting late, and i all wanna do is play some Casino games

Mario: Mind if me and Bowser join you

Yoshi: I don't mind, hey Shy Guy, we got two new players joining

Shy Guy: Allright

Yoshi: In case you're wondering Mario, i'm in charge of the Casino

Mario: Oh are you

Yoshi: Yeah, it doesn't get me bored more often, and Peach says it keeps me away from the food

Mario: True that, you do eat a lot

Yoshi: Let's play

(Mario Yoshi and Bowser sit down on the Table)

* * *

(Ludwig and Peach are sitting down at the Bar)

Peach: Thanks for playing the Piano at my performance Ludwig

Ludwig Von Koopa: Why would i turn it down for someone beautiful as you

(Peach giggles and blushes)

Peach: I mean it Ludwig

(Peach kisses Ludwig on the cheek which makes him blush)

Peach: Thank you

(Peach walks off, Lemmy walks up to the Bar and sits next to Ludwig)

Lemmy Koopa: You allright Ludwig?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yeah i'm fine

Lemmy Koopa: How did the performance go?

Ludwig Von Koopa: It was beautiful

Lemmy Koopa: Playing a song with the Princess would be a good way to start a night

Ludwig Von Koopa: I know

Lemmy Koopa: Are you feeling allright Ludwig?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yeah i'm fine

(Ludwig drinks his Coke)

Ludwig Von Koopa: It's just that, i need to be left alone now

Lemmy Koopa: Ok

(Lemmy walks off, Ludwig drinks his coke)

* * *

(Yoshi Mario and Bowser are playing Blackjack)

Yoshi: Well, looks like i win again

(Yoshi does a Loser sign on his head)

Yoshi: Losers

Mario: You know what Bowser i'm done here, are you done here?

Bowser: Yeah i'm done

(Mario and Bowser get off their chairs)

Yoshi: Thanks for playing Boys

(Mario and Bowser leave the Casino)

Yoshi: Allright, who's next?

* * *

(Roy and Morton are eating Fish and Chips)

Roy Koopa: Man, for a new club like this, they sure make a lot of good food

Morton Koopa: I know right, it's called a Club, a Club is usually a place where people party, go to the Casino, eat and Drink, and even perform on the stage, that's why it's called a Club, cause it's an entertaining place to go to

Roy Koopa: Allright Morton i get it

Morton Koopa: What's wrong with me talking?

Roy Koopa: Well, you say a lot of words in one sentence, then it gets annoying, and then we ask you to shut up, so just do it Bro ok

Morton Koopa: Fine...

(Wendy is putting Makeup on her)

Roy Koopa: Now is the time to use makeup Wendy?

Wendy O. Koopa: Shut up Roy, i can put my makeup on anytime i want

Roy Koopa: Remember what Dad said about using makeup in public?

Wendy O. Koopa: Who cares what Dad said

(Bowser takes the Makeup off Wendy's hand)

Wendy O. Koopa: HEY!

Bowser: WENDY, HOW DARE YOU USE MAKEUP IN PUBLIC, YOU KNOW THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!

Wendy O. Koopa: DAD!

Bowser: DON'T DAD ME LITTLE GO, I'M BANNING YOU FROM MAKEUP FOR A WEEK!

(Bowser puts the makeup in his pocket)

Bowser: AND IF I CATCH YOU THE NEXT TIME USING MAKEUP IN PUBLIC, IT WILL BE ANOTHER WEEK OF NO MAKEUP!

(Bowser walks off, Wendy moans)

Wendy O. Koopa: I'm starting to hate this place allready

* * *

(Mario and Luigi are watching TV)

Mario: Man, i like how they got different TV'S for each table, it's a great feature, something a Club has never seen before, who came up with this brilliant idea?

Peach: I did

Mario: Well i do like the feature Peach, how did you come up with it?

Peach: I thought it would be a good way to entertain some people, like you for example

Mario: Yeah i know

Peach: I am the Manager of this place Mario, putting Daisy as Bartender, Yoshi as Casino owner

Mario: Yeah i know, by the way, lovely singing on Old Cape Cod

Peach: Thank you

Mario: Ludwig playing the Piano with you good too

Peach: Yeah i know, he's the best Instrument Player in the Kingdom, he's been doing this for his life Mario, you gotta forgive the Koopas

Mario: I forgive Bowser, we played Blackjack together earlier on

Peach: Oh, that's good then, well, i'll leave you boys in peace, i'm gonna try to see if anyone wants to do the next show

Mario: Ok

(Peach walks off)

Luigi: Do you think we should do a show on the stage Mario

Mario: I don't know?

Luigi: It would be a good way to entertain some people

Mario: I'm not going on stage ok

Luigi: Fine, i'll find someone else then

(Luigi gets up and walks off)

Mario: Luigi wait

(Luigi ignores Mario)

Mario: Ah what the hell

(Mario gets up and walks off)


	3. Bar Fight

(Yoshi and Mario are sitting by the Bar)

Mario: Yoshi

Yoshi: What is it Mario?

Mario: Back in the olden days, Birdo tried to beat me up

Yoshi: Oh really, cause she told me that you were beating her up

Mario: Why are you trusting Her?

Yoshi: She's my Girlfriend, i have to trust her

Mario: So you don't like my then?

Yoshi: No, i do like you

Mario: Prove it

Yoshi: I will

(Yoshi punches Mario in the face which knocks him off the Chair)

Mario: Yoshi, you just started something you ain't never gonna forget

(Mario pounces Yoshi which knocks him off the Chair, Birdo enters the Club and notices Mario and Yoshi fighting)

Birdo: Oh no

(Birdo and Peach try to break up Mario and Yoshi's fight)

Peach: ALLRIGHT BOYS BREAK IT UP BREAK IT UP!

(Peach holds Mario while Birdo holds Yoshi)

Peach: What's going on?

Yoshi: HE THINKS THAT BIRDO IS BULLYING HIM!

Birdo: HE DID WHAT?

Mario: I STILL HAVE THAT MARK!

Birdo: DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER ONE!

Mario: NO!

Peach: Don't worry Mario, Peach is here to protect you from this Bully

Birdo: Oh you think i'm a Bully

(Birdo slowly walks up to Peach)

Birdo: Well why don't you say it to face?

(Birdo pushes Peach to the floor)

Yoshi: Oh boy, girly fight

(Birdo pounces Peach and they have a fight, the Koopalings notice)

Roy Koopa: BAR FIGHT!

(Everybody in the Bar has a fight, Mario punches Yoshi in the face, Yoshi headbutts Mario which makes him fall to the floor, Yoshi pounces Mario)

* * *

(Mario and Luigi leave the Club)

Mario: I don't believe this

Luigi: WHY WOULD YOU RUIN A GOOD NIGHT MARIO, THIS IS THE OPENING NIGHT OF A BRAND NEW CLUB, AND YOU RUIN IT AFTER A FIGHT WITH YOSHI!

Mario: Luigi wait

Luigi: FORGET IT MARIO, I'M TAKING THE TRAIN SOMEWHERE ELSE, DON'T FOLLOW ME!

(Luigi walks towards the Train Station, Mario enters his Car and drives off)

* * *

(Luigi is waiting for the Train at the Train Station)

Luigi: Goddamn it Mario, you ruined what was gonna be the best night of my life

(Bowser sits next to Luigi)

Bowser: You allright Luigi?

Luigi: No, Mario's the reason that Bar Fight started, and i need to be away from him for the Weekend

Bowser: You can stay at my place, i grounded my Kids for a Week for fighting too, apart from Junior cause he didn't Bar Fight

Luigi: Where are they now?

Bowser: Over there

(Luigi notices the Koopalings tied up and stripped from their shells)

Bowser: I also banned them for their shells, tied them up, and humiliate them in public with their naked bodies

(Luigi laughs)

Luigi: Now that, is the way, a Father should punish his Children

Bowser: I couldn't think of any other way to punish them, look at them, they're allready getting humiliated

(The Koopalings blush and the Train arrives)

Bowser: Come on i'll take you to my place

Luigi: Thanks

(Bowser drags the Koopalings with chains and gets onto the Train along with the Koopalings and Luigi and they sit down on their seats)

Bowser: I feel like i forgotten something

(Junior leaves the Restroom and notices the Train is going without him)

Bowser Jr: DADDY!

(Junior runs after the Train but stops when it leaves the Station and he starts crying)

* * *

(Bowser is reading a Book, Luigi is asleep)

Luigi: Hey Bowser?

Bowser: Yeah

Luigi: I counted up the Kids, and there's no sign of Junior

Bowser: He's in the Restroom back at the Station

(Bowser has a shocked look on his face)

Bowser: BALLZ!

Luigi: What, what is it?

Bowser: I LEFT JUNIOR BACK AT THE STATION!

Luigi: YOU DID WHAT!

Bowser: WHAT KIND OF FATHER LIKE ME LEAVES THEIR YOUNGEST CHILD AT A TRAIN STATION!

(Bowser starts crying)

Luigi: I don't know yet, but lets hope you'll never do it again

(Bowser sniffs)

Bowser: Allright

* * *

(Yoshi and Birdo notices Junior crying)

Birdo: The poor thing, should we help him?

Yoshi: I don't know, he is the Son of a troublemaker

Birdo: Yoshi...

Yoshi: Oh allright...

(Yoshi and Birdo walk over to Junior)

Yoshi: Hey sport, what's up?

(Junior sniffs)

Bowser Jr: I accidentally been left behind on the Train with Daddy on it

(Junior sniffs)

Yoshi: Oh no, why don't you stay at my place until he comes back and gets you?

(Junior sniffs)

Bowser Jr: Ok

(The Train arrives, Yoshi Birdo and Junior get onto the Train)

* * *

(Bowser and Luigi enter the Castle)

Bowser: Hope you're welcome to stay

(Bowser drags the Koopalings inside)

Bowser: Now if you excuse me, i got some business to attend to

(Bowser drags the Koopalings to his Bedroom)

Luigi: I wonder what he's gonna do?

(Luigi walks around the Castle)

* * *

(Bowser enters his Bedroom and throws the Koopalings onto the Bed)

Bowser: Get ready

(Bowser takes off his shell)

Bowser: Showtime

(Bowser slowly walks up to the Koopalings who all have a shocked look on their face)

* * *

(Junior is asleep on the Train)

Birdo: Isn't he cute when he's asleep?

Yoshi: Cute, he's the youngest Child of a public Menace

Birdo: Don't say that sweetie, Junior may be the Child of a public Menace, but that doesn't mean he is one, Yoshi, sometimes you gotta learn that not all of Bowser's kids are Menace's, they're sometimes cute little angels, like Junior

Yoshi: Allright, Allright, but keep a close eye on him at all costs, i don't want you teaching Junior some menacing tricks huh?

Birdo: Allright, i'll teach Junior what a real Mother does to him, what happened to his Mother anyway?

Yoshi: Can we not talk about it here, Bowser said, that no one, should ever ask Junior, about his Mother, let's talk it privately

(Yoshi walks up to Birdo)

Yoshi: (Whisper) His mother was named Clawdia, she went to the Hospital where she gave birth to Junior, 1 hour later on that day, Bowser and Clawdia were driving Home when they we're attacked by Thugs, the Thugs pulled Clawdia and Bowser out of the Car, one of the Thugs held Clawdia at gunpoint and shot her Dead, the Thugs got away while Bowser hugged his wifes dead body while crying too, he put her body in a bag, and threw it off the Bridge, Bowser promised everyone that Junior must never know about his Mother

Birdo: I feel sorry for Bowser

Yoshi: Tragic moment for him that was

(Yoshi and Birdo who is carrying a sleeping Junior get off the Train and leave the Train Station)


	4. Most Wanted

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Crazy Mecha: nice so far. good idea too.**

**Supermask: Thank you very much, ****now let's move onto Chapter 4 of Club Pipe**

* * *

(Yoshi and Birdo who is carrying Junior enter the House)

Yoshi: That wasn't a good night, but i know the way to make it good, a good night sleep should make it better

(Yoshi walks off to his Bedroom)

Birdo: Wait, you're leaving me with Junior?

Yoshi: You do the honours putting him to Bed, i'm stuck with that Bar fight in my head

(Yoshi walks upstairs)

Birdo: Can you try to forget it?

Yoshi: We'll see how it goes

(Yoshi enters his Bedroom and closes the Door)

Birdo: I'm guess i'm stuck Babysitting this munchkin, let's see how it goes

(Birdo carries Junior to the Bedroom)

* * *

(Bowser leaves his Bedroom, Luigi secretly enters the Bedroom and notices the Koopalings naked and moaning in pain and covered with cum)

Luigi: OH GOD!

(Luigi leaves Bowser's Bedroom)

Luigi: WHO THE HELL DOES THAT TO THEIR OWN KIDS!

(Luigi runs off)

* * *

(Mario is waiting for the Lights to go Green in his Car)

Mario: This is getting boring, where's the Radio to entertain me

(Mario turns the Radio on)

Kylie Koopa: (Radio) Good Evening listeners, you're listening to Koopa Radio, the MK's No.1 Radio Station, on tonight's stories

(Lights turn green)

Kylie Koopa: (Radio) A Bar Fight has been occurred at brand new Club Pipe

(Mario starts driving down the City)

Kylie Koopa: (Radio) The Person responsible for starting the Bar Fight, is none other then Mario himself

Mario: WHAT!

Kylie Koopa: (Radio) So if anybody sees Mario right now, give him the best punishment you got, Murder not included

(Everybody looks at Mario's Car)

Mario: I hate you Kylie

(Everybody starts going towards Mario's Car)

Mario: Goddamn it

(Mario speeds off out of the City)

Mario: Jesus, i become the Mushroom Kingdom's most wanted victim, after a Bar Fight, look out Kylie, i'm coming after you

(Mario drives off)

* * *

(Yoshi and Birdo are lying down on the Bed watching TV)

Kylie Koopa: (TV) Police are trying to catch the speeding Red and Black Sports Car

(Yoshi pours Tea into a Cup)

Kylie Koopa: (TV) The Person who is driving this Red and Black Sports Car

(Yoshi drinks the Tea)

Kylie Koopa: (TV) Is none other then Mario himself

(Yoshi spits out the Tea)

Kylie Koopa: (TV) Mario is also responsible for starting the Bar Fight, at the brand new Club Pipe

Yoshi: That's it

(Yoshi gets out of Bed)

Birdo: Yoshi, where are you going?

(Yoshi puts on his Boots and Saddle)

Yoshi: I'm going to save Mario

Birdo: But what about the Bar Fight?

Yoshi: Forget about the Bar Fight, my Best Friend is about to be arrested by the law

(Yoshi leaves the Bedroom, Birdo continues to watch TV)

* * *

(Mario brakes the Car when he sees a Destroyed Bridge)

Mario: DAMN IT!

(Mario gets out of the Car and runs towards the Edge)

Policeman: GIVE UP MARIO, THERE'S NO HOPE FOR YOU ANYMORE!

Mario: Well, here goes nothing

(Mario jumps off the Edge and lands into the Water)

Policeman: DAMN IT!

(The Policeman looks down the Edge and picks up his Radio)

Policeman: Sir, Mario has committed suicide, we can't seem to see him anymore, i'll head back to the Station, and get reports from anybody to notice Mario

(The Police puts his Radio in his Pocket and walks off)

* * *

(Mario is about to faint underwater but is grabbed by Yoshi and pulled onto a Boat, Mario coughs, Mario notices Yoshi driving the Boat)

Mario: Yoshi?

Yoshi: No time to explain Mario, you're being hunted by the entire City, that Bar Fight shouldn't have happened?

Mario: How are we gonna deal with this?

Yoshi: We go back to Club Pipe

Mario: WHAT?

Yoshi: It's the only way to make you famous again, and remove you as a Wanted Criminal

Mario: Allright, but how are we gonna get their without the Police noticing me

Yoshi: We'll take the Port, there's a Port right outside Club Pipe

Mario: Sounds like a plan, lets do it

(Yoshi speeds up the Boat towards Club Pipe)

* * *

(Luigi is walking through the Mushroom City in the rain)

Luigi: This is gonna be the worst night of my life

(Luigi notices a Wanted Poster of Mario)

Luigi: Mario?

(Luigi hears Cop Sirens and they speed past Him)

Luigi: Why is he a Criminal, where would he go?

(Luigi rubs his head)

Luigi: CLUB PIPE!

(Luigi runs towards Club Pipe)

* * *

(Yoshi parks the Boat near a Dock where he notices a Sailor)

Sailor: Good evening Sir, you Parking you're Boat?

Yoshi: Yeah i am, how much is it to Park here?

Sailor: For you sir, no charge

Yoshi: Wanna bet?

(Yoshi plugs an Electric Wire down the Sailor's mouth)

Yoshi: Kaboom

(The Sailor's head blows up)

Mario: What happened to the Sailor?

Yoshi: He blew his mind

(Mario and Yoshi get onto the Dock)

Yoshi: Let's get some tickets

(Mario and Yoshi walk towards Club Pipe)

* * *

(Luigi is wandering around Club Pipe)

Luigi: Jesus, this place is a Mess

(Mario and Yoshi look down from a Balcony and notices Luigi)

Mario: LUIGI?

Luigi: Hey Big Bro, what's up?

Mario: What are you even doing here?

Luigi: My Brother has become most wanted, would i ever help the Police, no, i would help my Big Brother

(Mario smiles, Mario and Yoshi jump down from the Balcony)

Mario: Allright, we hold out here, if any of the Cops come, we take them down

Yoshi: HEY!

(Yoshi throws guns at Mario and Luigi)

Yoshi: These will do good enough for a fight against cops

(Mario and Luigi reload the guns)

Mario: Showtime


	5. Night Of The Living Boo's

(Yoshi enters the Staff Room)

Yoshi: Let's find out what Club Pipe is hiding here?

(Yoshi goes through some drawers and notices some pieces of Paper)

Yoshi: Well well well, what do we have here?

(Yoshi picks up the Paper and starts reading it)

Yoshi: Whoever is reading this Paper, Club Pipe is not what it seems, why would you build it where a Haunted Mansion originally was, the Boo's have found out about this, and they're coming for you

(The Paper starts melting into Yoshi's Hand, Boo's come out of the Floor and go through the Roof)

Yoshi: Oh no

(The Lights start flickering, Mario and Luigi enter the Room)

Mario: YOSHI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

Yoshi: BUILDING THE CLUB HERE WAS A BAD IDEA!

Mario: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Yoshi: THERE WAS A HAUNTED MANSION BEFORE WHERE CLUB PIPE WAS MADE, NOW THE BOO'S HAVE BEEN UNLEASHED, AND THEY'RE ESCAPING INTO THE CITY!

(King Boo cackles, a white Light appears out of the floor, Mario Luigi and Yoshi slowly face the white Light)

Yoshi: What is it?

Luigi: The most powerful Boo to ever rule this Planet

(King Boo flies out of the Floor)

Luigi: King Boo

(King Boo cackles and flies through the Roof)

Luigi: Mario, lets go Home, i wanna show you something awesome

* * *

(Luigi is in his Bedroom and pushes a Red Button which opens a Door)

Luigi: Mario, Yoshi, i give you

(The Poltergust 5000 comes out of the Floor)

Luigi: The Poltergust 5000

(Luigi grabs the Poltergust 5000 and puts it on his back and grabs his flashlight too)

Luigi: GROOVY!

* * *

(The Boo's start flying across the City, Luigi walks towards the Boos, The Boo's turns around, Ghostbusters starts playing)

Luigi: (Whisper) Showtime

(Luigi turns on the Poltergust 5000, the Boo's fly towards him, Luigi sucks the Boo's into the Poltergust 5000)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) (Ghostbusters!)  
If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)

(A Boo appears behind Luigi and scares him which makes Luigi scream, the Boo punches Luigi in the face which makes him fly through a Window)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)

(The Boo flies through the Broken Window)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost

(Luigi turns on the Poltergust 5000 and sucks the Boo into it)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) If you're seein' things runnin' through your head  
Who can you call?  
(Ghostbusters!)

(Luigi turns off the Poltergust 5000 and climbs through the Broken Window)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) An invisible man sleepin' in your bed  
Oh who ya gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)

(Peach and Daisy are hiding under the Table)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost

(A Boo lifts up the Table, Peach and Daisy shiver)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) Who ya gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)

(Luigi kicks the Door Open)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) If you're all alone, pick up the phone  
And call  
(Ghostbusters!)

(Luigi turns on the Poltergust 5000 and sucks the Boo inside it)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I hear it likes the girls  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Luigi walks towards Peach and Daisy and helps them up)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) Who you gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)

(Luigi walks off)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) Mmm, if you've had a dose  
Of a freaky ghost baby  
You better call  
(Ghostbusters!)

(Peach and Daisy barricade the Door)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) Let me tell you somethin'  
Bustin' makes me feel good  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost

(Boo's terrorise the City)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) Don't get caught alone, oh no  
(Ghostbusters!)

(Luigi and Yoshi look down from the Helicopter)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) When he comes through your door  
Unless you just a want some more  
I think you better call  
(Ghostbusters!)

(Luigi pushes the Ladder down and climbs down it and hangs onto it)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) Oh, who you gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)  
Who you gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)

(Luigi turns on the Poltergust 5000 and sucks up all the Boos)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) Ah, think you better call  
(Ghostbusters!)  
Who you gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)

(Luigi turns off the Poltergust 5000 and smiles)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) I can't hear you  
Who you gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)  
Louder  
(Ghostbusters!)

(Luigi climbs up the Ladder and climbs into the Helicopter, Yoshi smiles)

Ray Parker Jr: (Sings) Who you gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)  
Who can you call?  
(Ghostbusters!)

(The Helicopter flies off)

Luigi: Wow...

Yoshi: You tired out?

Luigi: Yeah, but it's not ever yet, once we get all the Boos, and King Boo inside the Poltergust 5000, we'll be saved, including the whole Town, i think this make you a Hero again Mario, and get you off the Most Wanted list

Mario: Sound's like a Plan, let's do it

(King Boo grabs the Helicopter Ladder and tries to pull it down, Luigi falls out of the Helicopter and hangs onto the Ladder)

Yoshi: LUIGI!

Mario: WHAT'S GOING ON BACK THERE!

(Luigi looks down and notices King Boo climbing towards Him)

King Boo: Hello old Friend

Luigi: I'm glad to see you two, old Friend

King Boo: I'm allready planning my scheme to turn the City into a Boo City, and you're not gonna stop me

Luigi: I'll always stop you, because i stopped you two times before

(Luigi pulls out a Machete)

Luigi: Goodbye Mario

(Luigi cuts the Rope which makes Luigi and King Boo fall into the Fog below)

Yoshi: NO!

(Yoshi sits down and rubs his head)

Yoshi: Oh Luigi, please end this once and for all

(The Helicopter flies off)


	6. The Nightmare

(Luigi wakes up in a Dark Area)

Luigi: What is this?

(King Boo laughs)

King Boo: (Echo) Does this bring you memories, old Friend?

(King Boo laughs)

King Boo: (Echo) I'm surprised to see this Area once again after the incident of the Dark Moon

Luigi: What's the matter, too lazy to create a new arena?

King Boo: (Echo) No, this place took me about 12 years to make, and now it's done, pretty useless Place anyway

Luigi: To be honest, give me something else familiar, COME ON!

(Luigi claps his Hands twice)

Luigi: WHERE'S THE PURPLE WINDOWS!

King Boo: (Echo) Give me a chance Bro, i got those things from Ebay, they're pretty rubbish

Luigi: Then buy something new then

King Boo: (Echo) I can't

Luigi: Why not?

King Boo: (Echo) Because i spent all my Money and a couple of Magazines

Luigi: What kind of Magazines

King Boo: (Echo) You don't wanna know

(Luigi rubs his Head and then has a shocked look on his Face)

Luigi: I allready know what Magazines you buy anyway

King Boo: (Echo) DAMN IT!

Luigi: Can you just get me out of this place

King Boo: (Echo) You're wish is my command

(Luigi is forced back into a Window and flies through it and lands in the Foggy City)

King Boo: (Echo) Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

(Luigi starts shivering)

King Boo: (Echo) How i wonder where you

(Luigi turns around and King Boo appears and grabs Luigi by the Neck)

King Boo: (Echo) ARE!

(Luigi chokes)

King Boo: (Echo) I should drop you shouldn't i?

(Luigi knods)

King Boo: (Echo) Very well

(King Boo drops Luigi who then falls through a Vortex, Luigi screams)

King Boo: (Echo) Is this making your Mind go all crazy Luigi?

(King Boo laughs)

King Boo: (Echo) I'm pretty sure it does

(King Boo laughs, Luigi lands on the Ground)

* * *

(Luigi wakes up in a Bedroom and screams and breathes in Fear, Mario Yoshi and Peach in their Pyjamas enter Luigi's Room and turns on the Lights)

Mario: Luigi are you ok?

(Mario walks over to Luigi)

Mario: Did you have another Nightmare?

(Luigi knods)

Mario: What happened?

Luigi: I had a nightmare about Club Pipe?

Mario: Club Pipe?

Luigi: Yes, you were a Criminal, and then we we're attacked by Boo's

(Luigi starts crying)

Luigi: IT WAS HORRIBLE!

(Luigi hugs Mario, Mario puts Luigi on the back)

Mario: There there Luigi, but i have to tell you something about Club Pipe

Luigi: What, what is it?

Mario: Club Pipe is having another chance, if anybody messes up tonight, the Club will be closed down for good

(Luigi has a shocked look on his Face)

Luigi: Should we go again tonight?

Mario: Why not, it's a Club, so why not?

(Junior enters the Room, Luigi notices Junior)

Luigi: WHY IS BOWSER JUNIOR HERE!

Yoshi: Bowser left him behind

Luigi: WHAT KIND OF FATHER DOES THAT!

Yoshi: Dumb ones?

Bowser Junior: HEY MY DADDY IS NOT DUMB, he is sometimes, BUT DON'T CALL HIM THAT!

Yoshi: Come on Junior, let's get you to Club Pipe

(Yoshi and Junior leave the Room)

* * *

(Yoshi and Junior are in the Bath naked)

Bowser Junior: Why do you have to go into the Bath with me?

Yoshi: You're too young to do it yourself Junior, i have to Bath you

Bowser Junior: But what if you touch my pee pee?

Yoshi: I WON'T TOUCH YOUR PEE PEE!

(Yoshi scrubs Junior's Hair with Soap)

Yoshi: Now hold still, so i don't get Soap in your Eyes

* * *

(Later that Night, Club Pipe's Door's open again and Everybody enters it)

Kylie Koopa: Good evening Everybody, and welcome to Club Pipe's second Night, rumour says that whoever acts stupid in this Club tonight, will be sorry, because his stupidity will close down Club Pipe, for good

(Mario's Van arrives)

Kylie Koopa: And this looks like Mario's Van

(Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi and Junior get out of the Van)

Kylie Koopa: And they have Bowser Junior with them?

(Bowser notices Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi and Junior)

Bowser: JUNIOR!

(Bowser runs up to Junior)

Bowser Junior: DADDY!

(Junior runs up to Bowser and they Both hug each other while they Both starts crying)

Bowser: I thought i lost you Son

Bowser Junior: Why would i ever leave you Daddy?

Bowser: I love you so much

Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi: Aw...

Bowser: Come on Junior, let's go inside for a few Drinks

Bowser Junior: YAY!

(Junior claps)

Bowser Junior: DRINKS!

(Bowser smiles, Bowser and Junior enter Club Pipe)

Mario: Wow, he didn't even forgive us

Yoshi: Should we go in there and sort him out

Mario: Damn straight

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi enter Club Pipe)

* * *

(Bowser is sitting at the Bar, Mario and Yoshi walks up to Him)

Mario: You got something to say to Yoshi?

Bowser: Do i?

Mario: Yes, you do, Yoshi cared for Junior, aren't you gonna thank Him?

Bowser: Oh sorry

(Bowser coughs)

Bowser: Thank you for caring for my Son Yoshi, i should hire you as a Babysitter one day

(Yoshi blushes)

Yoshi: Thank's, but no thanks

Mario: Oh go on Yoshi, it will be your one chance

Yoshi: You really think so?

Mario: Yeah, go on

Bowser: So Yoshi, do you accept being my Kid's Babysitter?

(Yoshi smiles)

Yoshi: I accept

Bowser: Splendid

(Bowser pats Yoshi on the back)

Bowser: I'll call you when i'm busy, are you always free?

Yoshi: Always am, always will

(Bowser smiles and laughs)

Bowser: See you around

(Bowser walks off)

Mario: Yoshi, i don't know what you got Yourself into, but you seem to have a lot of care for Junior

Yoshi: What's the problem with Junior, i like the Kid, he's cute, and he's funny too

(Mario sighs and faces Daisy)

Mario: Two Beer's please


	7. King Boo's Got All The Cards

(Peach stands up on the Stage)

Peach: Ladies and Gentlemen, i just received that Mario and Luigi are gonna sing I Can't Help Falling In Love With You by UB40, let's welcome them and give them an applause

(Peach and the Audience applauds, Mario and Luigi comes onto the Stage, I Can't Help Falling In Love With You by UB40 starts playing)

Mario: (Sings) Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you.

(Mario does a Backflip, the Audience Cheers)

Luigi: (Sings) Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
I can't help falling in love with you.

(Luigi does a Backflip, the Audience cheers)

Mario and Luigi: (Sings) As the river flows gently to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be.

(Mario and Luigi grab hold of Top Hats and Canes and puts the Top Hat on their Head and starts dancing)

Mario and Luigi: (Sings) Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
I can't help falling in love with you.

(Mario picks up a Rose with his Mouth)

Mario: (Sings) As the river flows gently to the sea  
Darling, so we go  
Some things are meant to be.

(Mario throws the Rose at Peach who catches it, Peach blushes and smiles)

Luigi: (Sings) Take my hand  
Take my whole life, too  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you.

(Luigi picks up a Rose with his Mouth)

Mario: (Sings) I can't help falling in love with you

(Luigi throws the rose at Daisy who catches it, Daisy blushes and smiles)

Luigi: (Sings) I can't help falling in love with you

(Mario and Luigi dive off the Stage and land on the Floor)

Mario and Luigi: (Sings) I can't help falling in love with you.

(Peach and Daisy walk over to them and help them up. the Audience cheers and applauds)

Peach: Ladies and Gentlemen, if you like to do another performance, please sign up in the auditions box over there, that is all

(Mario and Luigi high five each other)

Mario: AND THAT IS HOW THE MARIO BROTHERS RULE!

Luigi: What should we do now Mario?

Mario: I don't know, what do you think?

Luigi: Hm...

(King Boo and Petey Piranha enter the Club Pipe)

King Boo: EVERYBODY, THIS CLUB IS OFFICIALY CLOSED!

Peach: Say's who?

Petey Piranha: SAY'S US!

(Petey spits goop at Mario and Luigi who dodges out of the way)

Mario: Jesus, this place looks Goopy anyway

(King Boo appears in front of Luigi and scares Him, Luigi jumps through some Doors)

Mario: HEY, NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY BROTHER!

(Mario is about to punch King Boo but gets punched by Petey Piranha into a Wall and is knocked out)

King Boo: Now then, let's see if we'll give this a Place a little makeup

(Electricity comes out of King Boo's Crown which locks everybody in Cages and turns Club Pipe into King Boo's Castle)

King Boo: Now then, judging by the looks of things, my Throne Room should be this way

(King Boo and Petey Piranha walk down the Hallway, Luigi slowly opens the Door and sneaks through)

Luigi: Oh lord, looks my arch nemesis is at it again

(Luigi leaves the Castle which triggers off a Burglar Alarm)

Luigi: Damn it

(Luigi run towards the Car and jumps through the Car Window and peeks at Petey Piranha and King Boo who leave the Castle and look around)

King Boo: Are you sure the Burglar Alarm went off?

Petey Piranha: Yes i'm sure

(King Boo hits Petey Piranha on the Head with his Cane)

Petey Piranha: Ow

King Boo: NO MORE PLAYING GAMES!

(King Boo and Petey Piranha enter the Castle, Luigi starts the Car and it drives off)

* * *

(Luigi enters his House and sits down by the Door and starts crying)

Luigi: It's all hopeless now, there's no way to defeat King Boo

(Luigi stops crying and looks at the Basement Door)

Luigi: Or maybe there was

(Luigi runs towards the Basement Door)

* * *

(Luigi in the Basement pulls a Painting off a Wall which reveals a Button and pushes it which makes the Floor open and the Poltergust 5000 come out of it)

Luigi: Oh how i missed this Toy

(Luigi picks up the Poltergust 5000 and puts it on his Back)

Luigi: I feel like i'm missing something

(Luigi notices his Flashlight and uses the Poltergust 5000 to suck it towards him, Luigi grabs the Flashlight and flips it and puts it in his Pocket)

Luigi: GROOVY!

* * *

(King Boo and Petey Piranha examine the Prisoners)

Petey Piranha: Well Sir it looks like we got all the Members of Club Pipe

King Boo: There were 800 people in that Club

Petey Piranha: Yeah

King Boo: THEN HOW COME THERE ARE 799!

Petey Piranha: We're missing one?

King Boo: YES, but who could it be?

(Luigi enters the Room)

Luigi: Looking for me

King Boo: Well well well, if isn't my arch enemy Luigi, what a pleasant surprise to see you

Luigi: See this Poltergust 5000, i got a lot of things to suck up, with your name on it

King Boo: I'm sorry

(King Boo slowly walks towards a Table, Luigi does the same)

King Boo: I got all the Cards, and they're waiting to be fold, for your DOOM!

(King Boo pushes a Button which opens a Draw and knocks Luigi into a Table and knocks Him out)

King Boo: Put him in the cell with the others

(Petey Piranha picks up Luigi)

King Boo: And now, with my Arch Enemy Hostage, it's time to play the games

(King Boo laughs)

King Boo: And, i will challenge anybody i want, to a Game of Cards, starting with you Luigi, oh how this is gonna be fun

(King Boo laughs)


	8. The Poker Game - Beginning

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**WarWith1D: Justin Beiber has balls?**

**Supermask: The fudge did that come from, now let's move onto Chapter 8 of Club Pipe**

* * *

(Luigi wakes up by a Poker Table)

King Boo: (Echo) Hello Luigi

(King Boo laughs)

King Boo: (Echo) Welcome to my games

(King Boo appears in front of Luigi which scares Luigi and makes him scream, King Boo laughs)

King Boo: Still the coward Luigi?

Luigi: No, i been never scared of anything, my entire life

King Boo: Really...

(King boo appears behind Luigi)

King Boo: I am your doom Luigi, you can't escape me, no wonder where you go, i will always find you

(King Boo appears in front of Luigi)

King Boo: Now then

(Cards start floating in the Air around Luigi and King Boo)

King Boo: You ready to play Blackjack, you have to try not to get over 21, we will have 10 rounds, if you win more rounds then me, all of your Friends is released, if you lose more rounds then me, all your Friends will become a Boo, now then, Luigi, do you accept, for the safety of your Friends, or will you decline, and be trapped here forever, your choice

(Luigi sweats in fear)

Luigi: I accept

King Boo: Splendid, let's begin, yo Petey

Petey Piranha: What is it King Boo?

King Boo: I like to play some interesting music

Petey Piranha: Sure, why not?

(Petey pushes the Play button on the Stereo which makes Supergirl by Miss Papaya play)

Miss Papaya: (Sings) Doo-da-doo-da-doo-da-doo  
I'm a super girl  
Doo-da-doo-da-doo-da-doo  
Super girl  
Doo-da-doo-da-doo-da-doo  
I'm a super girl  
Doo-da-doo-da-doo-da-doo  
Super girl

(Petey presses the next button which makes I Like Big Butts By MC Hammer play)

MC Hammer: (Sings) I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung

King Boo: FOR GOD'S SAKE PETEY, PLAY SOME INTERESTING!

Petey Piranha: Ok, i got the thing for you

(Petey Piranha presses the next button which makes Beetlejuice theme play)

King Boo: Now this is more like it

(Two Cards appear in front of Luigi while another two Cards appear in front of King Boo)

King Boo: Now then, Luigi, just say Card if you want a Card, or Pass, if you have enough cards

Petey Piranha: Round 1

(Luigi reads his Cards, one of them says 10, while the other one says 3)

Luigi: Card

(A Card appears in front of Luigi which says 3)

Luigi: Card

(A Card appears in front of Luigi which says 6)

Luigi: Pass

(King boo reads his Cards one of them says 10, while the other one says 10)

King Boo: Pass

(Luigi and King Boo put their cards on the Table)

Petey Piranha: Luigi has 22, King Boo has 20, King Boo wins

King Boo: BOO, HOO, HOO, LUIGI!

Petey Piranha: 1-0 to King Boo

(Two Cards appear in front of Luigi while another two Cards appear in front of King Boo)

Petey Piranha: Round 2

(Luigi reads his Cards, one of them says 2, while the other one says 8)

Luigi: Card

(A Card appears in front of Luigi which says 4)

Luigi: Card

(A Card appears in front of Luigi which says 2)

Luigi: Card

(A Card appears in front of Luigi which says 2)

Luigi: Card

(A Card appears in front of Luigi which says 5)

Luigi: Pass

(King boo reads his Cards one of them says 9, while the other one says 10)

King Boo: Pass

(Luigi and King Boo put their cards on the Table)

Petey Piranha: Luigi has 23, King Boo has 19, King Boo wins

King Boo: HA, I WIN AGAIN!

Luigi: HEY, NO FAIR, HE'S CHEATING!

Petey Piranha: Excuse me Luigi, you have to play by the rules, so if you don't like this Game, i suggest you become a Boo like the others

(Luigi sighs)

Petey Piranha: 2-0 to King Boo

(Two Cards appear in front of Luigi while another two Cards appear in front of King Boo)

Petey Piranha: Round 3

(Luigi reads his Cards, one of them says 10, while the other one says 6)

Luigi: Card

(A Card appears in front of Luigi which says 4)

Luigi: Pass

(King boo reads his Cards one of them says 1, while the other one says 4)

King Boo: Card

(A Card appears in front of King Boo which says 6)

King Boo: Card

(A Card appears in front of King Boo which says 3)

King Boo: Card

(A Card appears in front of King Boo which says 1)

King Boo: Card

(A Card appears in front of King Boo which says 7)

King Boo: Pass

(Luigi and King Boo put their cards on the Table)

Petey Piranha: Luigi has 20, King Boo has 22, Luigi wins

Luigi: HA, WHO'S THE LOSER NOW!

(King Boo has an angry look on his Face)

Petey Piranha: 2-1 to Luigi

(Two Cards appear in front of Luigi while another two Cards appear in front of King Boo)

Petey Piranha: Round 3

(Luigi reads his Cards, one of them says 1, while the other one says 6)

Luigi: Card

(A Card appears in front of Luigi which says 7)

Luigi: Card

(A Card appears in front of Luigi which says 5)

Luigi: Pass

(King Boo reads his Cards, one of them says 2, while the other one says 3)

King Boo: Card

(A Card appears in front of King Boo which says 4)

King Boo: Card

(A Card appears in front of King Boo which says 1)

King Boo: Card

(A Card appears in front of King Boo which says 5)

King Boo: Card

(A Card appears in front of King Boo which says 3)

King Boo: Pass

(Luigi and King Boo put their cards on the Table)

Petey Piranha: Luigi has 19, King Boo has 18, Luigi wins

Luigi: I'M CATCHING WITH YOU NOW, KING POO!

King Boo: Be warned Luigi, those will be the last words you will ever say to me in your life


End file.
